1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a replaceable blade cartridge for a razor. More particularly, it pertains to a replaceable, blade cartridge with guard members covering an edge of a blade to protect the user's skin.
2. Description of the Related Art
A careless slip of a razor blade edge by the user during shaving may result in a skin cut. Flabby skin may also lead to skin cuts by the blade edge. To cope with these, various kinds of razors with guard members covering the blade edge have been introduced. A plurality of fine wires or metal film strips have been used as guard members. The fine wires or film strips cover the blade at predetermined intervals in a direction perpendicular to the edge of the blade.
The guard members come into contact with the skin to maintain a slight space between the skin and the blade edge. As a result, the skin is protected from the blade edge regardless of careless slips of the blade by the user. Whiskers come into contact with the blade edge between the guard members to allow smooth shaving.
In the Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 4-112377, safety razor provided with a detachable cap pivotally supported on a blade rest is described. The cap is provided with a plurality of fine wires extending perpendicular to the edge of the blade.
This safety razor utilizes very fine piano wires for protecting the user's skin. Accordingly, due to the fine wires, discomfort is reduced.
However, a razor blade performs optimally when the edge is free from cover. By covering the blade edge with the fine wire, the wire diameter establishes a space between the skin and the blade edge. This makes it difficult for the blade edge to come into contact with the whisker at its roots and thus hinders the blade from conducting a clean shave.
Furthermore, a large cutting resistance exists when the whiskers, which have the same hardness as brass wire of the same diameter, are shaved. The cutting resistance delays the advancement of the portions of the razor contacting the whiskers and thus bends the razor blade. This bending hinders cutting. In addition, continued bending leads to permanent deformation of the razor blade. As a result, the deformed blade degrades shaving comfort.
Vibration of the razor blade during shaving is transmitted to the fine wires. This displaces the cutting angle of the razor blade and causes discomfort. In addition, frequent vibration of the razor blade will also damage it.
The Japanese Unexamined Utility Model publication No. 4-112377 discloses a safety razor utilizing very fine piano wires as guard members. It is necessary for all wires to have a certain diameter that assures separation from and protection of the user's skin during a slip of the blade. Therefore, there must be a minimum distance between the razor blade and the skin to protect against cuts. This distance makes a clean shave difficult.
In this razor, a cap is provided, which supports the wires apart from the blades. The fine wires do not vibrate together with the razor blade. However, the cap does not suppress the vibration of the razor blade. Hence, it is difficult to obtain a satisfactorily comfortable shave with this razor.